


I Want to Give You the World (Or the Sun)

by fernteeth



Series: What the Hell: Obey Me! Drabbles [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, Fluff (?), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goldie is threatened too much, MC has a GN name because using MC is awkward, One Shot, Rated teen for language, everyone is stupid, i should be working on my main fic, if you squint there's some world building, probs a lot of typos forgive me, tbh this reads more like solomon/mammon, the stones are the main character lets be honest, you be thinking they're v with how much they talk about the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernteeth/pseuds/fernteeth
Summary: No, you can’t conjure the sun, Mammon. No, Mammon, you cannot disturb the alignment of the planets. For the last time, Mammon, how many times do I have remind you that you can’t do everything you wa—Nag, nag, nag.Mammon’s human wants something and he’s sure as hell gonna give it to them.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: What the Hell: Obey Me! Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I Want to Give You the World (Or the Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being waaay longer than i anticipated, still it was fun to write and i hope you enjoy
> 
> and just a cursed thought before you go  
> i kept imagining mammon as gru with a bunch of little demons surrounding him plotting hOw To sTeAl De SuuN

Mammon liked humans. Mammon liked humans a lot.

Maybe not for reasons as pure as his siblings, but hey, love was love, right?

He thought they were funny, so easily swayed by their emotions and full of surprises. That was a facet of them that made him good money on his trips to the human realm—though they could be more vicious than demons when they realized they’d been scammed. He had to lie low for a while after a particular incident involving faux jewelry and an engaged man (hey, it wasn’t his fault humans were so cheap).

But looking past all the very obvious grime, they also had plenty of good sides. Unlike demons, they seemed to be born with goodwill. Some were just too nice for their own good, too selfless. He was personally acquainted with someone like this, a human too good for their own good.

Actually, he was still unable to tell if they were nice or just stupid. Probably a little bit of both, considering that time one they drew something rather vulgar on a picture of Diavolo in Lucifer’s study.

They wouldn’t have seen another day had Mammon not stepped in. Now that he thought about it, they hadn’t even repaid him for that.

Geez, where would they be without him?

Even now, as they laid back on his couch, legs strewn over his lap, he could tell they were clearly in need of his assistance. Sighing and everything.

‘’Stop that,’’ he told them, shooting a look their way. They had their face glued to their phone, a deep furrow in their brow. They’d been that way since that morning, even pouting between bites of cereal.

‘’Stop what?’’ Ren mumbled.

‘’Sighing. You’re gettin’ your shredded wheat breath all over here.’’ They then proceeded to sighed. ‘’Aye, did you even hear me?’’ He slid them off him and crawled up the couch, forcing them to tuck their legs into themself. ‘’What’s up with ya?’’ When they didn’t push him away, he craned his neck over to peek at their phone, giving them a faceful of hair.

‘’Mammon. Please.’’

‘’Is that a beach? Woah, haven’t been to one of those in a while. Hey, who’s that—‘’

With a single finger to the head, they pushed him back.

He folded his arms across his chest and huffed. ‘’You’re bein’ weird,’’ he told them. ‘’I thought you hated the water.’’

They shrugged, eyes returning to their phone. ‘’It’s a friend’s picture.’’

‘’Still doesn’t explain why you’re acting all mopey.’’

A long stretch of silence passed between them.

Mammon wasn’t good at silences. He had things to say, important things, but he deduced that was a situation where he should have patience. So he waited, and waited, and waited. And then he couldn’t wait anymore.

‘’Oi!’’ He poked their head. ‘’Don’t ya think I have better things to do with my time?’’

‘’Fine, fine.’’ With yet another sigh, they pulled themself up off the couch, tucking away their phone. Mammon followed them as they wandered over to the pool table and began aimlessly rolling a ball. They asked, ‘’Do you ever miss anything about the Celestial Realm?’’

It took him a second to process the question.

He hadn’t thought about his old home in a while. In fact, it was mainly a tangle of blurry images. Wings and white, pristine castles, laughter, and an abundance of sickly sweet food. Yes, he was sure there were things he missed. But the further back he ventured, the more the bad memories bled into the good ones until it all became a muddy mess that he refused to think about.

So he just shrugged. ‘’’Course. What’s that gotta do with you, though?”

They spun a ball into another, and the sharp clack pricked at his ears. ‘’Alright, fine. I’ll tell you.’’ In one swift motion that made him jump, they turned and jammed a finger into his chest. ‘’But if you tell anyone else, so help me, Goldie will face a fate worse than ice this time.’’

‘’Damn, fine. Why’d you have to go there? I didn’t even say nothing yet.’’

They crossed their arms and nodded approvingly. ‘’ _Good_.’’ Shifting on their feet, they glanced away. Mammon cocked an eyebrow, waiting. ‘’I miss…’’ they trailed off, rubbed at their neck.

‘’You miss wh—‘’

They whirled around and fisted his shirt before he could react. ‘’I miss the goddamn sun, Mammon! The fucking sun! Why the fuck is it always night here?!’’

‘’W-Woah, chill out.’’ He pried their hands away from him. ‘’I can’t control nothing.’’

‘’You guys don’t even have seasons. Do you know what it’s like to be _cold_ , Mammon?’’

He was seriously questioning their sanity at this point. ‘’So, you’re homesick.’’

‘’No, I just… I just miss lying in the grass and watching the clouds,'' they said. ''Warming up outside when my roommates blasted the AC too low. Hell, even complaining about how much I hate the heat.’’ He dropped their wrists as they turned away. ‘’It’s not that I want to go back, it’s that… I don’t know. It’s stupid, isn’t it?’’ They did that thing they always did when they were upset—paced in a circle and ruffled their hair.

‘’It’s not stupid. Aren’t humans s’pose to like the sun, anyway?’’ He tried to follow them, maybe make an attempt to comfort them, but they kept wandering aimlessly around his room, so he just gave up. ‘’Satan was saying somethin’ about that the other day. Circ… circa… cicada…? Cicadain rhythm? I don’t know, but what I’m tryna say is that it’s not a big deal.’’

‘’Then how do I fix my problem?’’ They finally stopped their pacing and turned to face him. He’d taken a seat on the couch at that point, and they gazed down at him with their wide, pathetic eyes. At that moment, with their wrinkled nose and pouty lip, they could’ve asked him to do anything and he would’ve done it.

Screw morals, screw physics, screw Lucifer. Was this what people felt when they were put under Asmo’s spell?

‘’It’s not like I can bring the sun here.’’ They propped a hand on their hip. ‘’Geez, what’s the point of magic if you can’t do anything stupid with it?’’

Stupid, yes, that’s how Mammon would describe the thought that was crossing his mind. But dammit, if it made his human happy, then he was a gosh darn genius.

* * *

Mammon would have skipped class that day had he not been on a mission of utmost importance.

Potions and herbology class, to be specific.

The musty, dusty smell of curious-looking plants that could most definitely kill him had never been to his taste. However, model student Solomon never missed this class, and Mammon was in need of his assistance. So he may or may not have spent the entire time staring a hole into the sorcerer’s back, and when the class had finally ended, it was Solomon who pulled Mammon aside.

The human cornered him against a wall, shielded by a winding staircase that would’ve taken them to their next class. He leaned in close, enough that Mammon could smell what type of potion he’d made just minutes before (hey, he paid attention sometimes).

‘’I couldn’t help but notice I seem to be on your mind today, Mammon.’’ A knavish smile twisted his lips. ‘’How can I help you?’’

Mammon was suddenly reminded why he never was the fondest of Solomon. ‘’Hey, don’t be so sure of yourself. I just wanna ask a question.’’

Solomon feigned a look of being taken aback; he laid a hand across his chest and took a few dramatic steps back. ‘’You’re asking for my assistance? I’m flattered.’’ He cocked his head as he folded his arms, and a smirk settled in place of his shocked expression. ‘’What _ever_ do you wish to inquire?’’

Mammon mirrored his stance, completely and utterly prepared for a dissatisfactory response. ‘’I want the sun.’’

Solomon’s composure did not falter, he simply asked, rather slowly, ‘’What?’’

Mammon sighed and glanced away, heat beginning to crawl into his face. ‘’I need to do something for a friend and I’m wonderin’ if you can help me find a way to replicate the sun or mimic the sun or give some fucking sunstone I don’t really care I just need something big and bright and hot.’’ He drew in a quick breath. ‘’So can you help?’’

Solomon’s composure crumbled then. He slid a hand across his eyes and hunched over, free hand on his knee and his body shook. ‘’Oh, Mammon,’’ he wheezed. ‘’ _Oh, Mammon_.’’

‘’Oi! It’s not funny!’’ Mammon screeched. ‘’Ya know what? Whatever, I’ll go ask Satan.’’

He was already beginning to storm away when a hand caught his collar.

‘’Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’ll help,’’ Solomon said, not even bothering to contain his grin. ‘’After classes.’’ Mammon spun around as Solomon placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘’Meet me in the library.’’

And so, after another coy smile on Solomon’s part, they went their separate ways.

Mammon went throughout the rest of his day with a buzzing where his brain should’ve been and a twitch in his fingers. He was excited, but also nervous. Knowing—or not knowing—Solomon, the human probably already had an idea of what he was going to do. Mammon hoped it was within the realm of sanity. He really didn’t want to sit through another one of Lucifer’s _family lectures_.

At last, when he was dismissed from his final class, he shot up from his seat, sending his chair on a near fall to the floor, and hurried out the door. With his bag pounding against his back, he sprinted upstairs, weaving around fellow students, before he took a sharp turn and shot into the library. The librarian—a she-demon whose youthful appearance did not match her bitter soul—lifted a boney finger and hissed at him from behind it.

From then on, he slowed his pace as he scoured aisle after aisle. Solomon was nowhere in sight, and trying to locate him in the never-ending world that was the library was practically futile. After a few more minutes of hopeful searching, Mammon sat down at an old, creaky table and laid his face against the wood.

He gazed up to inspect the ceilings, simply passing time. They were tall, intricately carved, and slathered with a story depicting Diavolo’s (rather anticlimactic) upbringing. At some point, he must’ve dozed off, because a slam and the shudder of the table under his face sent him into a start.

‘’Mammon, you will not believe what I found!’’ Said demon sputtered as dust clouded around him. ‘’Apparently, more than a few times, some lunatic demon has tried to steal the sun.’’ As if it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard, Solomon gripped his midsection and gave a hearty laugh. Mammon was still clearing his eyes. ‘’But, alas.’’ The human shook his head, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. ‘’I don’t think the Devildom will be too pleased if we go to such lengths.’’

‘’Yeah, maybe I shoulda told you what I had in mind,’’ Mammon muttered.

‘’No, no. I understood,’’ Solomon reassured him as he took a seat. He slid a hefty book towards himself and flipped open the yellowing pages. All Mammon could do was drum his fingers against the table as the sorcerer mumbled to himself, eyes racing across the paper. ‘’Here we go!’’ Solomon exclaimed, and Mammon jumped again. ‘’A sort of illusionary spell.’’ He peeked up from the book for conformation, and Mammon shook his head.

‘’Can’t be an illusion.’’

Solomon hummed in acknowledgment and returned to the book, skimming the pages once more. ‘’Can I ask exactly _why_ you want the sun?”

‘’I don’t _want_ the sun,’’ he said. ‘’It’s… a favor for someone.’’

Mammon wanted to run out of there when a smirk crept over Solomon’s face. He knew. They all goddamn knew the Avatar of Greed was a lovesick loser. His reputation really was going down the drain.

‘’So, this _person_ wants the sun?’’

‘’For the last time, I don’t want the damn sun. Maybe a small replica. Something warm and bright, but that won’t burn my face off or blind me.’’

Solomon tsked his tongue. ‘’Why didn’t you just say that? That makes everything much easier.’’ He proceeded to slam the book closed and stand up, and Mammon followed suit. ‘’Come, come.’’ He motioned Mammon along. ‘’I’ll escort you to my humble abode.’’

And after what felt like a days walk to Purgatory Hall, Solomon ushered Mammon into his incorrectly described room. Mammon would call the angels’ rooms humble. But Solomon’s? Solomon was a demure, comforting bedroom turned sorcerer’s hideout. The bed was taken by various books and papers, which spilled over on the floor where a mess of mysterious stains and bottles and jars resided. The walls and shelves and dressers and tables were lined with a wide variety of knickknacks and souvenirs, and an occasional extra cloak thrown here and there. But what really took the cake was the _smell_. The stench of utter intention and burning herbs. Mammon feared getting a bit loopy, but Solomon showed no concern (as if he would) and strolled casually into his room.

Mammon stood awkwardly by the door, rocked on his heels as Solomon sifted through his stuff, seemingly searching for something. Mammon wondered if organized chaos was a geek thing, considering both Solomon’s and Satan’s things seemed to have more space to sleep than they did.

Solomon—who was under his bed at that point—made a very promising sound before retreating from his dust bunnies’ lair. He wobbled to his feet, flakes of who-knows-what in his hair, and a collection of glowing rocks in his arms. Mammon was immediately overcome with a sense of déjà vu.

‘’Look at these. They could work perfectly.’’ Solomon tipped his arms towards Mammon, encouraging him to take a look at the stones.

The demon took one and ran it over his palm. It was incredibly smooth, colored a dusty yellow bitten by flecks of bold orange. While in his hand, it seemed to hum and pulse, giving off a hint of warmth and light.

Mammon asked, "What is it?"

Solomon gave a halfhearted shrug, as enthralled in the stones as the demon. "I bought them off some crazy witch on _devay_. She claimed they're from the celestial realm." It was hard for Mammon to miss the glimpse the human sent his way. "I've found out that the closer they are together, the brighter and warmer they become. I have to keep them separated so I can actually sleep at night.’’ So that would explain why they were under his bed. ‘’But check this out.’’ Without warning, Solomon dumped the stones into Mammon’s hold, and the demon struggled to not tip over.

‘’Solomon, I-I would watch, but I can’t really see anything.’’ He had to squint past the glow the stones created.

‘’Ah, right. Just set them on my bed,’’ Solomon instructed him, and as if trying to help, he took two from the pile.

Mammon tripped a few good times and probably stepped on something alive, but he eventually deposited the stones onto Solomon’s bed. They bounced along with all his work, and Mammon dove for a book before it could hit a precariously placed candle.

‘’Woah, Mammon! It worked!’’

At Solomon’s exclamation, Mammon abandoned any worry of fire and spun around. He didn’t understand what all the excitement was over until he realized Solomon then had one stone instead of two.

‘’Hold up. Where'd the other go? Did they... merge?”

Solomon was cackling, clearly pleased with himself, so Mammon wasn’t sure if his nod was really a nod. ‘’Guess the old hag was right.’’ Solomon motioned for him to bring over more stones, so Mammon did. ‘’You have to rub them together.’’ He proceeded to demonstrate, clacking two stones together before vigorously rubbing them in his palms.

Mammon leaned in close, wide-eyed, and watched as the stones slowly seemed to melt into each other like putty. ‘’What the…’’ And he suddenly got it. ‘’We can merge them all together to make a tiny sun!’’

Solomon nodded. ‘’I really didn’t expect this, but obviously, there’s no limit to genius.’’ Mammon really was getting entirely fed up and adjusted to the sorcerer’s smug smirks all at the same time. ‘’Go get the other ones an—‘’ Solomon was cut off by a loud, consecutive chime, and Mammon swore.

‘’I gotta go. Forgot it’s my day to cook. Dammit, I swear if Beel eats my ingredients.’’ He began clamoring over Solomon’s stuff all over again to reach his bed.

‘’What do you think you’re doing?” Solomon asked.

‘’Going home, obviously.’’

‘’With my stones?’’

Mammon whirled around to meet Solomon face to face, and the sorcerer gripped onto his wrist. ‘’Ew.’’ Mammon ripped his arm away from him and sheltered his bag behind his back.

‘’ _Ew?_ Did you just _ew_ me?’’

'‘Well, I dunno what’s been on your hands!’’

‘’Jesus, Mammon.’’ Solomon sighed. ‘’Look, you have to go, so just leave the stones with me.’’ He extended a hand, flexing a few fingers, an expectant look on his face. ‘’I’d like to look into them more.’’

‘’I’m just borrowing ‘em.’’

‘’You can borrow them starting tomorrow.’’ Solomon propped a hand on his hip as Mammon slowly inched away. ‘’Mammon, I can see you.’’

‘’Just let me do this.’’

‘’I’ve given you a reasonable compromise.’’

‘’How do I know if they’re gonna still be in shape when I come back? You’ll probably toss ‘em in some beaker and dissect them into oblivion!’’

‘’Mammon, get away from the door.’’ The sorcerer held out a threatening finger, the few stones Mammon couldn’t retrieve still in his grasp. ‘’It doesn’t have to be like this.’’ A horrible, heavy feeling suddenly washed over Mammon. The hairs on his arms stood up, and the air inside the room began to crackle. Something horrid was impending. A knife to his throat.

‘’I’m thinking lasagna.’’

‘’Wha—‘’

In the blink of an eye, Mammon had the doorknob in his grasp and was shooting down the hall. Solomon’s screeches could be heard over the demon’s cackling, and Mammon was sure the human tripped on his own cloak trying to chase after him.

‘’You can’t stop The Great Mammon, bitch!’’ 

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night, too quiet. Any attempts to make idle chitchat had been snuffed out.

It could’ve been for many reasons.

Maybe Mammon’s cooking was just so utterly incredible they didn’t want to go a second without his lasagna in their mouths. This would’ve been great, but he had an overwhelming suspicion it had to do with the grumpy human sitting at the end up the table. One look in their direction and you were sure you weren’t going to wake up in the morning. Even Lucifer had averted his eyes at some point.

‘’So, that game last night, am I rig—‘’

‘’Shut the fuck up, Mammon.’’

‘’Right.’’

Thankfully, despite all previous happenings, luck seemed to be on Mammon’s side, because just when he was hoping for a chance to slip away, the doorbell sounded.

Each and every one of the brothers (besides Belphegor, he’d fallen asleep at that point due to lack of conversation) less than discreetly shot to their feet. They hadn’t even begun to move when the table shook and china clattered. In sync, they all carefully turned their heads to face Ren.

‘’Sit down,’’ they said, calmly, coldly. One by one, the brothers began to shuffle back to their seats, and as they sat, Ren stood. ‘’I’ll be back.’’

The room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when the human disappeared down the hall.

‘’I regret ever agreeing to the exchange program,’’ Satan muttered.

Levi scoffed and drug his fork across his plate. ‘’You’re only mad because they dissed your prissy literature.’’

‘’I’ll have you know they shared their opinion in the most atrocious way possible.’’

Belphegor, who had woken up at that point due to the commotion, stifled a yawn. He tossed a lazy look over to his older brother, chin propped on his arms. ‘’So, you mean they didn’t spare your feelings? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Lucifer is rubbing off on you.’’

Chaos then ensued.

Satan threw silverware at Levi and Belphegor as Lucifer pinched his brow and Mammon kept Beelzebub from eating everyone’s food. Asmodeus sat through it all, cackling.

But, as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Ren stood in the dining entrance, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Behind them was Solomon, who peeked over their shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at the state of the room.

‘’Sometimes I forget all of you are hundreds of years old, because you act like children.’’ Their stare darted to Satan, who still had Belphegor’s collar in his fist. ‘’Put the sloth down, Satan. And put away your horns, I don’t want to look at them while I’m trying to eat. Reminds me where I am.’’

‘’The fuck is that supposed to me—‘’

‘’We have a guest.’’ They motioned to Solomon, who gave a cheeky finger wave before settling his gaze onto Mammon. The demon casually glanced away. ‘’I was uninformed, but apparently Asmo invited him over for dinner.’’

This caught the fifth brother’s attention. ‘’I did?’’ Then he suddenly squealed and flinched, nearly toppling over in his chair. ‘’I-I mean, yes, I did! It’s due time we break up our mind-numbing nightly dinners. Unfortunately, Solomon, you’re a bit late.’’

Ren left the doorway, Solomon trailing behind. Taking in the state of things, they muttered, ‘’You’d think I’m living with Cerberus, not the seven rulers of hell.’’

They all tried to ignore the way Solomon pretended to cough to cover a laugh. Killing him would be too troublesome.

Levi crawled out from under the table and dusted his jeans off, avoiding eye contact with the human. ‘’I finished so I’m just gonna gooo...’’

He didn’t make it three steps.

‘’Sit your fucking scaly, basement dwelling, otaku trash, anime-girl-fucking, greasy head, no social skills, salmonella ass down.’’

‘’Kanben shite kudasai.’’

Those who were standing took their seats, and the room grew quiet.

Solomon coughed. ‘’Well, as delicious as awkward silences are, there’s actually another reason I came.’’ Mammon ducked his head and went for a bite of food, only to find his plate empty. Damn Beel, eating his diversion. ‘’Mammon and I have an important project to work on. I thought it’d be best to start as soon as possible.’’

Lucifer, who had been idly watching the situation unfold, finally chimed in. ‘’What project?’’

Solomon swept his cloak around himself and swooned. ‘’Oh, don’t even get me started. I could go on about the intricacies o—‘’

Lucifer swatted a hand his way. ‘’Go.’’

Solomon gave Mammon a grin, motioning him over. ‘’Come on, _buddy._ There’s a lot to be done.’’

Mammon, confused, yet willing to take any opportunity to get out of dinner possible, slowly stood from his seat. Solomon clapped a hand on his shoulder when they stood side by side, and Mammon could feel the intent there. He really didn’t want to be alone with this guy.

‘’Hey, Ren.’’ He turned to the human. ‘’Do you wanna—‘’

‘’I’m eating,’’ they said flatly.

Mammon didn’t bother to mention there was nothing but tomato smears on their plate, and let Solomon guide/drag him out of the dining room. Instead of jumping Mammon like he anticipated, the sorcerer simply frowned.

‘’Uh, you alright?’’

Solomon gave a contempt huff. ‘’I had a whole excuse planned out. I was about to lay some facts down onto Lucifer, but he just brushed me off!’’

Mammon wasn’t really sure what to do, so he just patted the human’s back in sympathy (and probably empathy). ‘’There, there.’’

The walk to Mammon’s room was civil and quiet, and the demon had begun to think maybe Solomon wouldn’t try anything. Then they reached the door to the demon’s room. Just as Mammon turned the knob, Solomon gave him a shove, and he went tumbling.

‘’Oi, I can walk into my own room!’’

Solomon paused for a moment. ‘’Yes, yes you can. I guess that was unnecessary.’’ He shrugged. ‘’Well, what’s done is done, it was satisfying, anyway.’’

Mammon scrambled backward as Solomon stalked closer and closer, his stupid pointy boots clacking against the floor. ‘’Stay back!’’ Mammon warned.

‘’I only want the stones, Mammon. This doesn’t have to be difficult.’’

‘’You said you would help me!’’ Just as he was attempting to get to his feet, Mammon hit something solid, and fell back down.

‘’I’ll ask again. Where are the stones?’’ Solomon crouched down, hands on his knees as he grinned right in the demons face.

‘’Get away from me, you old man!’’ The demon reached behind himself, gripping something solid, and swung it around to face the sorcerer.

They both paused.

‘’A lamp?’’ Solomon asked. ‘’Really? You’re a demon.’’

‘’Oh, haha, you’re right.’’ In one swift motion, Mammon flung his momentum forward and shot to his feet, nearly butting heads with Solomon in the process. Before the human could react, he gripped him under the legs and threw him over his shoulder, depositing him on the bed. It groaned loudly in defiance and the headboard shook the wall.

Solomon smirked up at him. ‘’That was kind of hot.’’

‘’Shut up.’’

As if they were never arguing, Solomon tucked his arms under his head and propped a heel on his shin, eyeing Mammon. ‘’Alright. I’ll let you borrow the stones.’’

‘’W-what? What was just all that fighting about, then?!’’

The sorcerer yawned. ‘’Were we fighting?'' he asked. ''I don’t know. I think that old man comment really took a load off my ego. I’m drained now, not so sure I can fight God.’’

‘’I—what just—okay, whatever. Thanks.’’ Mammon was beginning to walk off when Solomon tsked his tongue.

The demon turned to see Solomon wagging a finger at him. ‘’Wait just a second. I’m not done yet.’’ With the intent and speed of Belphegor before a nap, he rose from the bed and slid to the floor. ‘’You can borrow them _if_ you let me help you.’’

Arms crossed, Mammon thought it over. Probably for too long, because Solomon sighed and rolled his eyes. He said, ‘’It’s not that difficult of a deal, Mammon.’’

‘’Fine. Yes, fine. We have a deal.’’

‘’Good.’’ With a typical smug look on his face, Solomon dropped down to the main floor, arm outstretched. Mammon glared at him like he was on fire. ‘’Seriously?’’

‘’Yeah, I still haven’t seen ya wash them.’’

‘’Jesus, you’re insufferable.’’

Mammon had a comeback on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, a knock at the door put it to rest.

Without waiting for a response, Asmodeus poked his head in. ‘’Yoo-hoo, sorry to interrupt…’’ He eyed the misplacement of Solomon’s hair and the wrinkles in Mammon’s clothing. ‘’…whatever you two were doing, but there’s a—‘’

‘’Out, out, out.’’ Mammon stormed to the door, palming Asmodeus’ forehead and pushing him back.

‘’Shouldn’t I be the one doing this? Seems like a younger brother thing.’’

‘’Just go.’’

A sly smile spread over the younger demon’s face. ‘’Why the rush?’’ he asked. ‘’What are you hiding?’’ Mammon pushed his brother inside his own room and slammed the door. ‘’Did you just—‘’

Asmo’s yell was cut off as Mammon stepped back inside his room and shut his door.

He was met with the sight of Solomon ransacking his bedroom.

‘’What the—dude, you got no patience.’’ Mammon swatted the human away from flinging cushions off his couch cushions.

‘’Unlike you, I’m not immortal.’’

Mammon sighed and began for the stairs. ‘’Think these stones are takin’ over your mind or somthin’.’’

‘’No,’’ Solomon disagreed, skipping up the stairs after him. ‘’I seek knowledge, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand that, either.’’

Mammon stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs, nearly sending Solomon toppling backward. When Mammon glimpsed over his shoulder, Solomon gave him a vicious glare.

‘’Just get the stones.

‘’Ya shouldn’t be so mean to the person who has what you want,’’ the demon told him. ‘’It ain’t good business.’’ He rounded his car, heading to the front.

Solomon watched as he attempted to squeeze himself through the window, grappling for something. ‘’You put the stones in your car. Amazing.’’ Solomon sighed. ‘’Do you have the keys?’’ An inaudible response came from inside the car, but he took that as a no.

It went silent for a bit.

‘’Mammon, are you dead?’’ 

Then there was a gasp as if someone was emerging from water, and Mammon reappeared from behind the car, his bag in hand. ‘’Tada!’’

‘’Why would you put them in your _car_?’’

The demon shrugged and slung the bag over his shoulder, brushing past Solomon as he began to descend the stairs. ‘’Well, I didn’t think you were gonna come _stormin’ my house_ , so I put ‘em there to avoid the light.’’ He jumped the last step, feet hitting the floor with a smack, stones slamming into his back. ‘’Fffffffff—farm simulator!’’

‘’You’re a piece of work.’’ Solomon stole the bag from Mammon’s shoulders as he clutched his knees, gurgling.

‘’W-wait, no, Solomon. Don—‘’

‘’Fuck!’’ The sorcerer dropped the bag as soon as he opened it, blinded by the intense golden beam that shot out.

Mammon couldn’t help but cackle but went quiet when Solomon shot him a look. ‘’Dump it out,’’ he suggested. Composure restored, he made his way over to the human. Just for precaution, he shielded his eyes as Solomon tipped the bag over.

The stones thankfully scattered before they could overtake the room with their glow.

‘’They got stronger,’’ Solomon muttered. He crouched down and rubbed at his face, studying the stones. Mammon did the same, except he sat crisscross, eagerly beginning to rub the stones together. Then Solomon shook his head and drug his hand down his face, stretching his amused expression. ‘’They’re like a glow-in-the-dark toy.’’

Without looking up, Mammon said, ‘’A what now?”

‘’It’s something from the Human Realm, usually in paint or kids' toys. There’s a kind that only glows if you charge it under UV light. These stones seem to be the opposite.

‘’Weren’t they under your bed the entire time, though?’’ Mammon asked, still merging stones.

Solomon smacked them out of his hand before he was left with nothing but a glowing, burning bowling ball. ‘’Yes, they were. Yet they were dull when I retrieved them. I’ll have to figure that out.’’

When he reached for a stone, Mammon was the one to smack him this time. ‘’ _After_ ,’’ he reminded Solomon.

Giving a huff, Solomon rocked his head back in forth in begrudging agreement. ‘’Right.’’ He took a few stones from the pile and got to work.

They were quiet for some time, just the clicking and clacking of stones and occasional swear when the stones became too hot. Though, of course, Mammon wasn’t good with silences, and something was on his mind.

‘’Solomon, d’you miss anything about the human realm?’’

Solomon thought it over for a moment, swiping his tongue along his teeth. Then, he said, ‘’No.’’

‘’Why not?’’

The sorcerer simply shrugged. ‘’The human realm is mundane. Filled with idiots and things I can’t escape.’’

‘’What, what’d ya do?’’

Solomon shot him a look. ‘’In short, why wouldn’t I like it here? There’s so much to see and learn and do, and there are hardly any limits.’’ He glanced from Mammon the ever-evolving stone in his palms. The light caught his eye, giving him a look of wonder. ‘’I feel like I belong here.’’

‘’Yeah, I can agree with that. You’ve always seemed more demon than human.’’

Solomon smiled then, something genuine. A look Mammon could stand for once. And as if they were waiting to ruin the moment, the stones proceeded to flicker and pulse. One, twice, then the whole room was swallowed in a golden sheen.

They screamed.

‘’Turn it off!’’

‘’It’s not a fucking light switch!’’

Mammon scrambled to his feet and tumbled to his couch, tearing off a cushion before plummeting to the floor, effectively covering the raging stones. Solomon gathered the stray ones and tossed them back into their bag. With a groan, he fell back on his heels.

Mammon was the one to adopt a smug look for once. ‘’Ya really know a lot, don’t ya?’’

‘’Can it, bat boy.’’

‘’Old man.’’

‘’Greedy pi—‘’

Their banter was cut off by another knock at the door, except whoever was behind it this time didn’t barge their way in.

‘’Hold it down,’’ Mammon told Solomon, giving the cushion a smack. He rose to his feet and approached the door, cracking it in the slightest. He was met with a sliver of a withering stare. ‘’R-Ren, hey. What’s up?’’

‘’Why have you been avoiding me, Mammon?’’

‘’I have?’’

‘’Yes!’’

‘’Oh.’’ He took a moment to think of the day’s previous events. Ren and he had a few classes together, yet he couldn’t recall ever seeing them. Though, he _was_ wrapped up in his own head for most of the day. ‘’No, I wasn’t ignoring ya, I just… forgot.’’

‘’You forgot I was there.’’

‘’I-I have an explanation.’’

They heaved a large sigh. ‘’It’s alright.’’ Their grimace fell to a frown, one not directed at Mammon. ‘’Can I come in?’’

Out of habit, he almost said yes, but caught himself before he could open the door any further. He wanted to tell them, but he also wanted to keep what he was doing a secret. Also, there was the added threat of _sort of_ telling Solomon what they’d told Mammon not to tell anyone.

‘’Well, uh, Solomon and I are studyin’, so.’’

‘’Ah, right.’’ They took their bottom lip between their teeth. ‘’Can I come in for just a sec, then? I think I left a book from when we were studying the other night.’’

‘’Oh, yeah, I found it. You just stay out here, I’ll go get it.’’ They cocked an eyebrow, and he glanced away. ‘’Solomon’s really shy when he studies.’’

‘’The obnoxiously arrogant magick prodigy is shy studier? What, does he use a calculator or something?” They tried to peek past him, and Mammon shoved an arm in front of the crack. Their face fell, and he silently cursed himself. ‘’Mammon, have I… been too much lately?’’ They looked to the floor. ‘’I’m sorry if I have, I don’t mean anything by it. I guess I’ve been letting my emotions get the better of me.’’ He had to try his hardest to keep his mouth shut when they looked back up at him. ‘’I’ll try harder, okay? But you can’t just avoid me. You have to tell me when I’m being an asshole.’’

‘’No, Ren, it’s not about that. You haven’t been botherin’ me.’’

‘’Then what is it?’’

‘’Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Let me go get your book, alright?’’ He backed up, closing the door as he did, only to find it wouldn’t shut any furthur. Ren slammed their foot in between the crack. ‘’You’re, um… you’re in the w—‘’

‘’Just let me in!’’

‘’No!’’

‘’What are you hiding?!’’

‘’Nothin'!’’

‘’Liar! Why are you lying? You never lie to me!’’ And because somehow human will is stronger than Mammon will ever be, Ren squeezed through the crack in the door and burst inside the room. Solomon, surprised, could only wave awkwardly atop his cushion. ‘’Wow, you could at least put some books out.’’

‘’It’s not what it looks like.’’

‘’You’re hanging out with _Solomander_?’’

‘’Excuse me?’’

Mammon groaned. ‘’Ren, no. We’re not.’’ He trudged after them as they went for the door. ‘’ _Ren_ ,’’ he whined. ‘’Are ya mad?’’

They paused at the door, hand perched against the frame. ‘’No.’’ They glimpsed over their shoulder. ‘’Just disappointed.’’ Then they peeled the door open and left.

‘’Wait, hold on. Were they saying they're disappointed in you, or disappointed that I’m your choice of a friend?’’

‘’Does it matter?’’ He slumped to his couch and let his weight take him down. ‘’They’re mad at me.’’

‘’No, they’re _disappointed_.’’

Mammon swatted a hand in his direction. ‘’Same thing.’’

‘’You’re acting like you just got dumped. Get up and help me with these stones. This is for Ren, right? You can mope later.’’

The demon grumbled something unintelligible before heaving himself off the couch.

Solomon rolled his eyes. ‘’Jesus, Mammon. You’ve put a collar around your own neck.’’

* * *

Midnight had just crawled to a close when Solomon finally left The House of Lamentation.

It was an unsatisfactory departure, him having learned nothing new about the stones within the hours he was there. He told himself to be patient, results come with time, but it was difficult to watch Mammon poking the then bowling ball-sized stone. Slinging it around—it was surprisingly light—and rolling it like a toy.

Thankfully, it sustained no damage, and after an encouraging shove to Solomon, Mammon was finally alone.

Less than ten minutes had passed before he threw himself into bed, stone tucked in his bag, and passed out.

He slept peacefully for some time, dreaming about a talking Goldie and him exploring the city. They bought some matching key chains from a Mammon clone before they, for some reason, started dumpster diving. Mammon had a vague feeling of losing Goldie in the trash before it morphed to him standing on a beach. Ren ran out of the waves, arms outstretched, laughing. He jogged to meet them, only for Asmo—who for some godforsaken reason had Lucifer’s wings—to sweep down and grab Ren, dragging them behind a partition.

Mammon, confused and angry at his brother for being damn cockblocker, was about to tear down the partition when Asmo pulled a scantily clad Ren out from behind.

He then woke up, sweaty, and his stomach churning. With a groan, he slapped a hand to his face and crawled out of bed. The devious look on Amso’s face and the taste of garbage was still in his mind, so he crept out of his room and padded to the kitchen. Times like those were when they needed a dream reader in their family, but no, the closest thing they had to that was Belphegor, who probably wouldn’t stay awake long enough to analyze anything.

Not like Mammon’s dreams would make sense, anyway.

He pulled a cup from the cupboard and held it under the stream of the sink, downing in one go when it was full. After a sigh, he dragged his sleeve over his mouth and turned around. He didn’t even have time to prop himself on the counter before he was screaming. 

‘’W-Why are you—when did you—I didn’t—‘’

‘’Damn, chill out. You’re gonna wake the whole Devildom.’’

Mammon hissed, ‘’When did you get there?’’

‘’When you got here.’’

‘’You followed me?’’

‘’Yeah, saw you walking down the hall. You realize what time it is, right?’’

Mammon scowled. ‘’Don’t ya think I can say the same to you?’’

Belphegor gave him a sluggish, sly smile, propping his head on his hand. ‘’My beds have no bounds.’’

‘’So, what, you gonna sleep on top of the fridge or somethin’?’’

‘’Actually.’’ He slid his pillow onto the table before reaching up, giving a groan as he stretched his arms. Mammon heard a pop. ‘’I was going to go to Ren’s room.’’

‘’Like hell you are.’’

‘’Ah, I’m sorry. I must’ve missed the meeting where we agreed Ren belongs to you, because last time I checked, it was the other way around.’’

‘’Yeah, that’s right. And as their first official pact, I’m tellin’ you to let ‘em sleep.’’

It took a moment, and Mammon was about to give in to the urge to blink when Belphegor finally shrugged.

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Wha—really?’’ Mammon eyed him up and down, thoroughly unconvinced.

‘’Yeah. I wasn’t even going to go to their room anyway.’’ He began to laugh then, clearly not as concerned with waking the Devildom as he was moments earlier.

‘’Belph, why don’t ya come to my room?’’

This got the younger demon to cease his cackling. He wrinkled his nose and gave Mammon a distrustful look. ‘’No, I don’t think I—‘’

‘’ _Come to my room, Belphegor._ ’’

‘’Damn, fine.’’ He rolled his eyes, tucking his pillow back under his arm. ‘’You better not be planning any brotherly bonding shit, though.’’

Mammon threw an arm around his brother’s shoulder as they began to walk to his room. ‘’Never.’’

Once they arrived, Mammon guided Belphegor to his couch and sat him down, giving his head a pat for good measure. ‘’Wanna see something cool?’’ the older brother asked.

‘’Depends,’’ the younger brother said.

And so, Mammon retrieved his bag—not in his car that time—and tossed it into Belphegor’s lap. ‘’Open.’’

‘’No kidding. What’s inside? You pick up another line of business?’’

‘’Just open the damn bag, Belphegor.’’

‘’Fine, but I’m not testifying to anything.’’ With one final suspicious glare towards Mammon, Belphegor gripped the zipper and peeled open the bag. He immediately scrunched up his eyes. ‘’Isn’t this one of those weird stones from the Celestial Realm?’’ he asked.

‘’Actually, yeah. Ya remember ‘em?’’

He picked it up and tossed the bag aside, setting it in his lap and running a hand along the surface. ‘’Sort of.’’

‘’Can you remember anything more about ‘em? Solomon was pretty interested in figuring it out.’’

Belphegor hummed a bit, turning the stone around in his hands. ‘’I can almost remember the day,’’ he said as he glimpsed up at Mammon, face going somber. ‘’In school. They were talking about life and death, death mostly. And they were saying that when angels die, a part of their soul stays in the physical realm.’’

‘’So… that… that’s a dead angel?’’

Belphegor shot him a look. ‘’It’s not a corpse, stupid.’’

‘’Still.’’

He tossed it a bit, testing its weight. ‘’Where’d you even get it from?’’

‘’Solomon.’’

The younger demon smirked. ‘’Of course. Does he know?’’

Mammon shook his head. ‘’He’s gonna try to figure it out, though.’’

‘’Good, let him.’’ Belphegor stood up and placed the stone back in Mammon’s bag, yawning in his brother’s face before sloughing off. ‘’Alright, see you tomorrow morning.’’

‘’Oi, where d’ya think you’re going?’’

Belphegor paused, a disinterested look on his face, hand on the doorknob. ‘’To sleep.’’

‘’Nah, I need your help.’’

‘’You’re a big boy, Mammon.’’

Mammon snatched his brother by the collar before he could protest, and dragged him back to the couch. ‘’Ya know, you should show me more respect. I’m your older brother.’’

‘’Don’t worry, I disrespect all of you just as equally.’’

‘’I believe that.’’ 

‘’So, what do you need help with?’’

‘’Figuring out what to do with that.’’ He gestured to his bag. ‘’Don’t tell anybody this or we’ll both end up dead, but Ren misses the sun. I wanted to do this for them, but now I’m stuck. I don’t just wanna give them a glowing ball. Any ideas?’’

Belphegor thought it over, throwing his weight against the back of the couch. Mammon frowned when he lazed a foot up on the coffee table, carelessly brushing his console controller aside. ‘’A sunroom?’’ Belphegor suggested. ‘’Humans have them, a sunny space in their house. But you’d make it a literal sunroom.’’

Mammon mulled it over, pacing the length of the pool table. ‘’That could work.’’

‘’You’d probably have to spend money, though,’’ the younger demon pointed out.

‘’You underestimate my cheap ways, little brother.’’

‘’Don’t call me that.’’

* * *

When Ren woke up the next morning, Mammon was not waiting outside their door like a puppy hoping to be let in.

When Ren went to breakfast, Mammon was not there in the seat beside them.

And when Ren went to class, Mammon was not there either.

Not avoiding them, their ass.

The demon could be overbearing at times, but he was their friend, and the day went by slowly without him. There were no passed notes during class, no bumping bags in the halls, and no afternoon mental break downs because it was so disgustingly hot inside for some reason and their outfit didn't feel right and they had a test and the goddamn vending machine wouldn't work.

Okay, well, there was one of those, but Ren was all alone this time.

Right before they could kick the absolute shit out of the defiant machine, Solomon strode up beside them and slid a dollar bill in.

‘’Hey, you can’t do…’’ they trailed off as he chose a number, and the machine proceeded to perform its duty. ‘’How.’’

‘’Because I’m pretty.’’ He retrieved his chosen goods and passed one along to them.

They didn’t bother pretending that they didn’t want it. ‘’So, how’s it going?’’ they asked, peeling open their (hopefully edible) granola bar.

Solomon shrugged, mouth then occupied.

They hummed, and took a bite of their bar, glancing away. ‘’No plans to overthrow Diavolo?’’ They hoped he smiled.

‘’Not yet,’’ he said, and they were glad to hear the amusement in his voice. ‘’You?’’

‘’I don’t have enough motivation for that.’’

‘’Understandable.’’ They glanced back to him when they heard the crumpling of a wrapper.

He tossed it into the nearby trash can before dragging his hands along his jeans. ‘’Alright, I need to get going. Nice to see you.’’

‘’Wait, Solomon.’’

He stopped, turned. ‘’Yes?’’

‘’Sorry for calling you a salamander.’’

He smirked. ‘’It’s all good. Clever insults are always welcome.’’ He then swung back around and put a hand up. ‘’See you, birdy.’’

* * *

That night, Mammon—mostly—snuck back into The House of Lamentation without detection.

Those around him might’ve wondered where he’d gone. His answer for them, if he happened to stumble upon someone, would be that he was out selling his soul.

It was a half-truth, which was better than a full lie.

Feet light against the floors, Mammon crept through the dim foyer and up the stairs, stopping when he reached the hall. As any good creeper would do, he looked both ways before heading in the direction of his victim.

Well, victim was a pretty harsh word. It’s not like he’d be kidnapping anybody. Sort of. Willing, temporary hostage was a better term.

Mammon slowed his steps considerably when he reached Ren’s door. With just a sliver of the effort he would normally use, he knocked against the door, and when no reply came, he slunk inside. It was darker than the foyer, but his eyes quickly adjusted (thank you, demon genetics).

Ren laid atop their covers, feet tangled in a throw blanket, and a pillow propped under their face. It was unfortunately a victim of their drool, while all the others escaped by being tossed or kicked to the floor.

He could do this. He could do this.

‘’Ren?’’ he whispered. ‘’Ren, are you awake?’’ He stepped closer, brushing a pillow aside. Their breaths were deep and steady, and he could smell that they clearly used way too much toothpaste. He gave them a little push on their arm. ‘’Ren, I really need ya to wake up. I don’t wanna be a kidnapper.’’

After another light push, they began to shift. They groaned and groggily blinked their eyes. ‘’Solomon?’’ they asked, and as if the random appearance of the man who was supposed to be in a completely different building wasn’t disturbing to them, they rolled over and yawned. ‘’Dude, I already apologized. Go back to bed.’’

Yeah, Mammon was going to pretend he never heard any of that.

‘’Ren, it’s Mammon.’’

‘’Mammon?’’ they grumbled and rolled back around. ‘’Weren’t you just…’’ they trailed off, and as if someone flipped a switch, they suddenly looked wide awake. ‘’Mammon!’’ They shot up, pillow rolling off to join the fate of the others. ‘’Where the hell have you been all day?’’

‘’I was, uh… out.’’

‘’You think?’’

‘’Can I just show you something;? I promise I’ll make it up to ya.’’

‘’You’re not showing me anything, asshole. You told me you weren’t avoiding me.’’

‘’Ren, I wasn’t. I promise. Just come with me. Please?’’

They crossed their arms and turned up their nose. ‘’No.’’

Well, he tried.

‘’Hey, what are yo—‘’

He bent down and gripped them under the legs, hefting them up into his arms before turning on his heel and striding out the door.

‘’Mammon!’’ they screeched. ‘’Jesus fuck put me down!’’ They had a death grip on his arm, nails digging into his skin, and he tried to smile through it all.

‘’Be quiet! You’ll wake everyone.’’

‘’What are you doing with me?! Put me down!’’ They wriggled in his arms, twisting and thrashing and nearly taking them both down. All the while they wouldn’t stop swearing. More than a few heads popped out of their rooms. ‘’Asmo!’’ they called out, reaching as far as they could for the pissed-looking face peering out into the hall. ‘’He’s going to sacrifice me!’’

‘’Ren!’’

Asmodeus says, ‘’Mammon, honey, you can’t make people want you.’’ He slipped back inside and slammed his door.

‘’Oh my gosh,’’ they gasped. ‘’He’s just going to leave me?’’ Without an answer, Mammon just continued along. Ren had relaxed by then and seemed to just be enjoying the ride. ‘’So, where are we going?’’

‘’It’s a surprise,’’ he told them.

‘’Boo,’’ they groaned, flinging their head over his arm. He was determined to stare ahead even when he felt their eyes directly on his. ‘’Mammon.’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’I can walk, you know.’’

‘’Right.’’ He helped them to the floor before their walk continued. He led them higher, and higher, and higher until they had a hunch as to where they were going. Their suspicions were confirmed when they reached the doors to the planetarium.

Mammon paused before it, and after a sigh, he turned to face them. ‘’Before we go in, I want you to know I’m sorry. I wasn’t purposely avoiding you, but I should’ve thought about how you would feel.’’ They took a step closer when he paused, possibly to see clearer in the dark. ‘’And also for kidnapping you.’’

They smiled a bit, and he wondered if they could see him return it. ‘’I’m sorry too. You know this week has been hard for me, but that isn’t an excuse. It’s not my place to dictate who you hang out with and what you do with your time, so I’m sorry for being so pushy.’’

‘’Well, it’s not like you can help yourself. I am The Great Mammon, after all.’’

‘’So you forgive me?’’ they asked.

‘’I wasn’t even mad to begin with, dummy.’’

They smiled and stretched out their arms. ‘’Hug?’’

His face was burning.

God, why did he do this to himself?

Falling in love with someone he knew would never feel the same, what bullshit. It was one of the most debilitating things he’d ever felt. Yet, he extended his arms, because how could he refuse?

‘’ _Yo!_ ’’ someone called out, voice bouncing up the stairs, and they both sprung apart, startled.

The entire household appeared on the stairs just moments later.

 _All of them_. In their pajamas.

What was Mammon’s luck?

Lucifer brushed past the others, coming to stand before Ren and Mammon.

He crossed his arms and took on that familiar disapproving stance, slowly eyeing the two. ‘’Do you know what time it is?’’

‘’Well, it’s definitely not happy hour.’’

Lucifer sent Ren a warning look. They simply smirked and glanced away.

He went on, ‘’It’s not pleasant to be woken up to blood-curdling screams. Would one of you tell me what’s going on?’’

Asmodeus, stuck behind the living wall that was Beelzebub, said, ‘’I witnessed Mammon running away with Ren in his arms.’’

‘’I was not _running_ ,’’ Mammon grumbled. ‘’I was trying to bring them up here but it, uh… it didn’t go as planned.’’

Satan, who was leaning up against the staircase wall, clad in kitten slippers, and obviously pissed, snapped, ‘’Clearly.’’

‘’Someone said they were being sacrificed,’’ Levi, half-awake, added.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. ‘’Mammon?’’

‘’Look, it’s fine. You guys can all go back to bed, there aren’t no sacrifices happening. I’m not a kidnapper. Ren is fine. So can you leave us alone?”

Ignoring everything Mammon just said, Lucifer asked, ‘’Why the planetarium?’’

‘’Yeah, I was wondering the same,’’ Ren said.

‘’Not helping.’’

‘’Mammon,’’ Lucifer warned, his patience waning. ‘’Tell me what’s going on before I change my mind about Goldie’s living arrangements.’’

‘’Okay, fine. I…’’ he trailed off, looking at Ren. ‘’Just let me show you.’’ Sighing, he turned around and grabbed the door’s handles, pushing them in. The entire staircase lit up, and everyone shielded their eyes.

‘’Mammon, what the fuck have you done.’’

Ren was the first to step into the light, disappearing behind the glare. Then the demons’ eyes adjusted, and they were met with a sight they seldom saw.

Summer. Or a sort of it.

They craned their necks back to take in the stretch of the planetarium's dome, now bordered and pasted over with a sky. Clouds waxed and waned and raced by, seeming so full and real they were tempted to reach out and grab them. Hung from the sky was the sun, glimmering and humming, seeming to grow stronger at each passing moment. The fountain in the middle of it all shimmered like glass, fragments of rainbow shooting off to meet their eyes. And around it, the windows were covered with pictures of summer. Waves against a blue backdrop, underwater worlds, feet in the sand, and palms trees above. It all felt too real. They were all speechless.

‘’Mammon… you…’’ Ren spun around to find Mammon still in the doorframe, looking terrified. They couldn’t say anything, throat dry and tears in their eyes. Instead, they stormed over to him and threw their arms around his waist, sniffling into his shirt. ‘’Goddammit, Mammon.’’ They let out what Mammon hoped was a laugh, and shook their head into his chest. ‘’What would I do without you?”

He smiled and gently patted their head. ‘’Psh, nothing. Obviously, I’m your world, but…’’ he trailed off, pulled them closer. ‘’The world would be nothing without its sun.’’

* * *

At two in the morning, Solomon received a call.

Had he been asleep, perhaps this would’ve bothered him, but during that particular time, he was wide awake. Kicking the floor, he rolled his chair back and swiftly stood up, retrieving his phone from his cluttered bedside table.

‘’Solomon speaking.’’

‘’Morning, darling.’’

Instantly recognizing the voice, a smirk played across the sorcerer’s lips. ‘’How can I help you, Asmodeus? It’s rather late.’’

The demon hummed. ‘’It is, isn’t it? But perhaps not too late to see the sun.’’

And that last line was why Solomon was scaling a flight of godforsaken stairs to join some sun party at two in the morning.

When he entered the room, he was taken aback. It was much brighter than he anticipated, almost as natural as the sun itself. The cause of this glow was strung up in the middle of the dome, exposed for all to admire.

What the hell had Mammon done?

Said demon didn’t seem too concerned, lazily splashing his human friend with water as they sat on the edge of the fountain. Solomon decided against bothering them and instead positioned himself under the stone. Asmodeus was across the room, fawning over a picture of the ocean with Leviathan at his side. Beelzebub was resting on one of the recliners, head tipped back to watch the artificial sky. Belphegor was passed out on top of him. S

Solomon twisted around to look for the last two demons, only for them to appear by his side.

‘’Solomon,’’ Lucifer greeted him, attention mostly directed at the stone above.

Solomon sent a nod his way and glimpsed at Satan, who was also inspecting the stone.

‘’It’s from the Celestial Realm,’’ Satan commented.

Lucifer nodded in agreement, and Solomon glanced between the two. ‘’Do either of you know anything about it?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Lucifer said. ‘’We lived in the Celestial Realm, after all.’’

‘’Where did this particular one originate from?’’ Satan asked.

Solomon, pressed to keep appearances, simply said, ‘’I traded for it on a trip here in the Devildom.’’

‘’So it’s not Mammon’s,’’ Lucifer mused.

Solomon shook his head. ‘’No, I lent it to him. Would you mind telling me more? I’ve been mulling over its capabilities for some time.’’

‘’Of course,’’ Lucifer said, and after a look to Satan, he began. ‘’They originate from the Celestial Realm. When an angel dies, because this is such a strange occurrence, as you know angels are immortal, their souls are calcified, so to speak, and their energies are released into a… different realm, for lack of a better word.’’

Solomon, who was nodding along, began to rub at his chin. ‘’I see how that’s plausible. Even the Human Realm has spiritual activity. But why do they glow?’’

Satan explained that time, saying, ‘’No one is exactly sure why, but we do know they’re charged by emotion.’’

‘' _Emotion?_ ’’ He gave both of the demons a look, eyebrow raised. ‘’How would that work?”

Lucifer let out a good-natured chuckle at the sorcerer’s confusion. ‘’Is it that hard to believe? You’re a talented sorcerer with many pacts, and you’re currently standing between two demons underneath an ever-night sky that’s merely been hidden away.’’

‘’That’s a… valid point, but it doesn’t provide an explanation. They were dormant during a lot of their time in my possession, but the moment I hand them to Mammon…’’

‘’Well.’’ They all turned their attention towards the second born. ‘’Mammon is a rather emotional creature.’’ 

‘’I’ll ignore the implications of that and agree.’’

The day-night gathering stretched until the morning, where one by one, demons and a single human slowly returned to their homes. Left behind was one demon, and one human, watching as the sun slowly began to fade into nothing but a small, warm glow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for dropping by :'))


End file.
